ThunderCats My Version
by Loyal-LeoBlade
Summary: Based off the 2011 series.  Gat-O and Meridethara, two twins with knack for trouble are joining Lion-O on his quest to stop Mumm-Ra and find the Book of Omens, but is there more to them then what meets the eye?


Disclaimer: I don't own ThunderCats(2011), I only own my OCs and plot changes.

Chapter One: Gat-O and Meridethara

By Loyal-LeoBlade

_**Author Notes:**__I want Gat-O and Meridethara around the same age of WillyKit and WillyKat, I don't know WillyKit's age so I'm estimating their age, if anyone knows WillyKit's actual age in the 2011 series, please PM me._

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

**Gat-O's POV**

"Take this you thieving freaks," the man yelled as he threw his fruit at me and my sister, Meridethara. The fruit hit me right in my face, hard and splattered. A bunch of the purple mess went up my nose causing me to sneeze and cough. I wish I could do something to make him stop but A)I'm nine-years old and B)If you haven't guessed my sister and I are in stocks. Once the man ran out of fruit, he left slightly sad that his fun ended so soon. Meridethara and I started to unconsciously use our tails to remove some of the fruit from our clothes and spotted fur.

"Some week we're having, right Thara? First the fire and now this, we didn't even do anything that big, scary cat with the one saber said, that we know of anyways," I wheezed looking up at her, that's right we have share the same stockade(the big frame that holds the stock in place), except at night when they move Meridethara to a separate stockade. I had to bend down a bit(while standing) while Meridethara was standing on my back in her stock, they did it so that I get more punishment on my part. I started gagging and Meridethara kicked me in my back several times to help me cough up a piece of fruit I accidentally swallowed at some point. Once I spit it out, I asked, "What was his name again?"

"Grune," she answered still a little tearful as she tried to get particularly nasty piece of fruit off her favorite yellow tank top, "and I don't get it either." We fell into a thoughtful silence, but after awhile we stopped wondering and started looking around at the festival as much as our stocks would let us, slightly hoping that someone was kind enough to give us fresh food and not throw it at our faces, the guard that took us to the stocks forgot to give us any food at all.

It was just starting to get dark so the festival hasn't really started yet but a lot of cats were already there. I looked through the crowd and spotted Prince Lion-O, who looked thoughtful, a couple of yards away. I cringed as much as possible when I saw that he was looking right at me.

"Th-Th-Thara, loo-look-k," I whispered(and stuttered) fearfully.

"I wonder what Prince Lion-O wants with us," Meridethara whispered also nervous.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

Lion-O's POV

_Earlier _

I'm sitting in my room thinking, thinking about what Grune said about those two kittens he had put in the stockades. Looking back, how could two jaguar **kittens **somehow intentionally cause the death of Panthro and why would they try to steal from Grune afterwards anyways, something really didn't add up. I finally couldn't take it and went to the stockades to question them.

When I was nearly there, I saw a thundercat throwing fruit at the boy and the girl, I was going to stop him but the man ran out of fruit before I got there and left. I chuckled a bit when they wrinkled their noses in disgust as they used their tails to get rid of the rotten fruit on their bodies The girl looked like she was about to cry and the boy was wheezing something unintelligible but I was able to make out "some week", "didn't even do", "big, scary cat" and "said".

At this point the kitten was hissing and gagging, the girl kicked him several times in his back and eventually he was able to cough up a chunk of fruit he swallowed at some point, I couldn't help but chuckle a bit. I hate that dad had the woodworker make a custom-made stockade that forced the girl to stand on the boy's back all because he bit Tygra when he(Tygra) accidentally stepped on the girl's tail.

Now that his throat was clear, he could speak clearly, "What was his name again?" Who are they talking about? "Grune and I don't get it either," the girl answered. Oh, so they were talking about Grune but what did they mean by "didn't even do anything" and "don't get it". Maybe I was right and Grune didn't get the whole story and the kittens didn't mean to kill Panthro or they were forced to or something, I need to ask them for the whole story.

The kittens started to look around at festival for some reason until the boy saw me. What shocked me most was when he flinched when our eyes met, I wondered why until it hit me, the kitten was scared of me but why? The kitten whispered something to the girl and she whispered something back, then they both began to stare at me with their big, golden-green eyes and I stared back.

_Present _

The staring soon became a staring contest. We were so occupied in our staring contest, that I almost didn't notice that cat from earlier was back, looking out the corner of my eye I noticed he was back . . . with slightly harder foods.

The kittens didn't even notice him until he grabbed a melon and chucked it at the stockade with the kittens. It smashed on the stock just missing the girl's head but hitting the long hair braid. The kitten screamed while the boy tried to looked around(the stock didn't let him move much) for the thrower, his tail waging angrily, only to get hit in the face with watermelon. Half of it stayed on his head like a helmet.

"Hey, stop that!" I ran at the cat, when the he heard me he dropped the pineapple he was about to throw. When he saw who I was he ran into crowd and out of sight. I turned back to the stockade to check if they where okay, only to find a slightly amusing and very pathetic sight, the boy managed to get the watermelon helmet off and was currently trying to eat it(the watermelon was balanced in one hand), the girl was eating a fruit she somehow managed to catch using her tail. I guess that they hadn't eaten yet.

"Are you two okay?" I asked them. They stopped eating and looked at me with wide eyes, for a minute they didn't move then they swallowed and said yes in unison.

"What are your names," I knelt down a bit so my eyes were level with the girl. The boy looked like he was about to say something and judging by his face, it wasn't nice. But before he could get it out, the girl kicked him in between the shoulder blades, he look annoyed but didn't say anything.

"My name is Meridethara but you can call me Thara," Meridethara said cheerfully, "and that is my brother Gat-O."

"Nice to meet you Meridethara, Gat-O. I'm Prince Lion-O," I announced.

"We know who you are," Gat-O miffed. "Sorry if I'm rude but why did you stop that cat and why are you here?"

"Gat-O!" Meridethara scolded, astonished.

"It's okay," I assured her. "To answer your first question, I stopped that cat because I don't think that anyone should have food throw at them that they can't block or catch," Gat-O's glare faded a bit but it was still there," and to answer your second question, I want to know both sides of the story, not just what Grune said about you two." The glare disappeared completely and was replaced by shock. The kittens were staring wide-eyed at me again with their mouths open. Meridethara was the first to recover.

"We don't remember much about it but we'll tell you what we do remember."

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

How do you like my first chapter? Review.


End file.
